Your Dream
by Levinade
Summary: "Kekeke… terganggu karena mimpimu semalam, manajer sialan?"/bermulai dari mimpi Mamori yang membuat Hiruma mendapatkan bahan ancaman. Lalu kekacauan apakah yang terjadi ketika mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama?/warning inside/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**Story by levina-rukaruka**

**Warning: OoC max, Typo (s), OC, dst…**

**[**DLDR!**]**

**[**Need No Flame Reviews**]**

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

_Bel menggema dengan nyaring. Suasana ramai mendadak sepi sunyi ketika seorang pria berambut _spike blonde_ melangkah dengan santai menuju altar. _Tuxedo_ hitamnya rapih tertata, sepatu hitam yang ia pakai bergesekan dengan karpet merah dan menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian yang khas._

_Pria beranting tersebut berdiri dengan santai sambil menunggu sang wanita. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, dan ia turunkan ketika dari ambang pintu terlihat seorang wanita dan seorang bapak-bapak._

_Langkahnya yang anggun membuat sanga pria terpaku. Ingin sekali pria beranting tersebut melihat wajah sang wanita, tapi tak bisa karena tertutupi oleh sehelai kain tipis._

_Tap, tap, tap…_

_Ia makin mendekat._

_Tap, tap, tap…_

_Ia berada satu meter di depan pria itu._

_Tap, tap, tap…_

_Wanita tersebut berhenti. Beridiri di sebelah pria beranting tersebut._

_Kemudian seorang pak tua datang menghampiri. Wajahnya yang sudah keriput menunjukan kewibawaan. Dan tanpa disuruh, pak tua tersebut memulai._

_Sebaris kata-kata panjang ia lontarkan untuk sang pria. Dan dengan cepat sang pria membalas kata-kata pak tua tersebut._

"_Ya, aku bersedia," katanya. Pandangan pak tua itu beralih, menatap sang wanita dengan saksama. Kemudian mengulangi kalimat panjang yang ia tanyakan pada si pria tadi._

_Dan seperti yang dilakukan sang pria beranting, wanita ini juga menjawabnya dengan cepat, dan tegas._

"_Ya, aku bersedia."_

"_Dan dengan Ini, Anezaki Mamori dan Hiruma Youichi, atas nama Yang Maha Kuasa dan di saksikan oleh semuanya, kalian di resmikan sebagai pasangan suami-isteri."_

_**WHAT THE HELL?**_

Anezaki Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Ia meringis sambil mengingat-ingat mimpinya yang 'mengerikan'

'Demi kaus kaki Flying Dutcman! Mimpi apa aku tadi?' tanya Mamori dalam hatinya. Ia mengusap peluhnya dengan gelisah, dan melirik jam yang dengan manis menempel di didinding kamarnya. Ternyata, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi.

**

* * *

::

* * *

**

Mamori menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin toilet sekolah. Matanya masih memerah karena ia harus bergadang semalaman menemani Hiruma mencari bahan ancaman baru untuk kepala sekolah. Oh, benar-benar iblis! Dia menyuruhku menemaninya sampai malam, dan sekarang berhasil membuat mataku bengkak, pikirnya geram.

Mamori mendengus seraya berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Sepanjang jalan pikirannya tentang mimpinya semalam terus berputar. Ingin rasanya Mamori membenturkan kepala pada tembok yang keras agar pikirannya tentang mimpi itu segera hilang.

"Akh! Mimpi aneh macam apa tadi malam itu? Memakai gaun putih dan menikah dengan Hiruma_-kun_? Yang benar saja!"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, pikiran tersebut hilang dan tergantikan dengan kekehan Hiruma yang terdengar nyata.

"Kekeke… terganggu karena mimpimu semalam, manajer sialan?"

"Ya, dan itu hampir membuatku gila," jawab Mamori masam. Menyadari sesuatu, mata Mamori terbelalak. Oh, sayang… sepertinya teman _akuma_mu ini mengetahui tentang mimpi 'indahmu' itu.

"Kau!" pekik Mamori. Hiruma tertawa ngakak sampai mengeluarkan air mata sesekali ia berkata, "akan kusebarkan ya-ha!"

"Mou! Bodoh, seenaknya saja menguping omongan orang. Dasar tidak sopan!" kata Mamori kesal sambil memukul-mukul punggung Hiruma dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"Kekeke, memang aku tidak sopan, kekeke…," tawa Hiruma semakin menjadi-jadi, dan semakin keras pula, mamori memukuli Hiruma.

"Memakai gaun sialan, hmph… -menahan tawa- dan menikah denganku? Kekeke… konyol!"

Wajah Mamori memerah, karena malu, dan marah. Ia memberikan tatapan diam-atau-kubunuh-kau kepada Hiruma, dan Hiruma membalas dengan tatapan konyol seolah mau bilang bunuh-saja-kalau-berani sambil tertawa keras, dan pergi menginggalkan Mamori.

"Jangan menggodaku, HIRUMA_-KUN_!" jerit Mamori pada Hiruma yang sudah menghilang di kerumunan siswa.

**

* * *

::

* * *

**

"Mengingat minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir kalian di SMU Deimon, _sensei_ ingin menugaskan kalian untuk membuat karangan tentang tahun ketiga kalian. Semua kejadian yang kalian anggap terkesan, bisa kalian tulis dan dikumpulkan minggu depan," ujar Inagaki-_sensei_ (hehehe).

"Lalu," lanjut Inagaki_-sensei_, "_sensei_ juga akan memberikan tugas terakhir untuk kalian. Tugasnya berkelompok, satu kelompok ada dua orang. Berpasangan laki-laki dan perempuan. Tugasnya, mencoba salah satu permainan yang tersedia dalam festival tahunan Deimon, dan membuat rancangan taman sekolah berupa gambar."

Mamori merengut mendengar kata 'gambar'. Hah, paling ujung-ujungnya aku tidak dapat pasangan seperti tahun lalu, pikir Mamori.

"Silahkan memilih kelompoknya!" ujar Inagaki_-sensei_ dengan riang.

Seluruh siswa –kecuali Hiruma- sibuk mencari pasangan untuk tugas tersebut.

"Yamada_-san_, boleh aku denganmu?" tanya Mamori.

"Ano, Anezaki aku sudah dengan Ana_-san_," jawab Yamada. Mamori tersenyum masam.

Hampir semua orang Mamori ajak, tapi tentu saja tidak ada hasilnya. Akhirnya Mamori hanya pasrah, dan hanya bisa berdoa agar tahun ini ia mendapat pasangan untuk tugasnya.

"Siapa yang belum dapat pasangan?" tanya Inagaki_-sensei_. Dengan lemas Mamori mengangkat tangan. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Hiruma juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Ng… ka-kalian mungkin bisa sekelompok," kata Inagaki_-sensei_. Mamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melirik kebelakang. Sedangkan Hiruma mengadahkan pandangannya kedepan.

"APA!" seru mereka berdua kompak.

**

* * *

::

* * *

**

"Nomor tiga belas…," gumam Mamori sambil mencari-cari sebuah wahana permainan dengan stiker bernomor tiga belas di temboknya. Dalam hatinya Mamori benar-benar mengutuki Hiruma karena tidak mau membantunya mencari wahana yang harus mereka mainkan.

Hiruma, benar-benar menyebalkan! Dosa apa sih aku bisa satu kelompok sama Hiruma? Gara-gara mimpi itu ketauan dia jadi bisa leluasa mengancamku. Huh, batin Mamori.

"Tapi Hiruma_-kun_ yang di mimpiku semalam, keren… ditambah dia memakai _tuxedo_ hitam jadi kelihatan gagah, lalu aku yang jadi pengantin wanitanya." Pipi Mamori merona merah.

PLAK! Mamori menepuk pipinya.

Tidak mau menikah dengan Hiruma_-kun_, tidak mau, tidak mau. Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya aku sekeren itu, ya? Kekeke…"

_Oh, my my... _jangan lagi…, pikir Mamori sambil berbalik badan, dan melihat Hiruma yang sedang menyeringai jahil berdiri sambil memegang buku ancamannya yang terbuka.

"Wah, wah, wah… kau benar-benar mau menikah denganku, manajer sialan? Kekeke…," goda Hiruma. Wajah Mamori memerah.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Mamori gelagapan. Seringai Hiruma makin lebar, ia berjalan mendekati Mamori.

"Yang benar?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dagu Mamori. Refleks Mamori mundur.

"Be-beneran kok," jawabnya.

"Kekeke! Bodoh, ada orang bodoh!" ejek Hiruma gaje. Wajah Mamori yang tadinya memerah karena malu, berubah menjadi merah padam karena marah.

"Mou, hentikan! Jangan main-main, bantu aku cari wahana nomor tiga belas dong!" pinta Mamori.

"Cih, mengubah topik pembicaraan sialan," kata Hiruma. Ia merebut kertas yang bertuliskan nomor tiga belas yang sedari tadi Mamori pegang, dan kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hiruma memandang Mamori dengan wajah anehnya.

"Kau itu buta atau bodoh sih? jelas-jelas nomor tiga belas itu bangunan sialan yang ada di sebelahmu,"

Mamori tak menggubris Hiruma. Ia menoleh dengan cuek. Ternyata benar, wahana bernomor tiga belas adalah bangunan kecil berwarna ungu-hitam dengan gambar topi penyihir yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ia melangkah mendekati bangunan tersebut, dan membaca papan yang terdapat di depan pintu masuk bangunan kecil tersebut. Alisnya terangkat heran, dan kemudian semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau masuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk…!"

"Tch, memangnya ini wahana permainan ya?"

**[**Impossible chapter 1: Prolog. End**.]**

Ng… halo! Gaje ya? Saya tau. Chaos? Banget. Abal? Pasti. Udah lama nggak buat cerita bikin saya kagok, dan terciptalah fic gaje ini, yey! #bangga. Lalu, untuk: ** Dreamer, nasaka, Iin cka you-nii, Mitama 134666, DarkAngelYouichi, Aeonflux15, kazumi sii ankatsu, **dan** undine-yaha **terimakasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic saya yg "You".

em… menurut kamu fic ini mending saya lanjut atau saya delete? Mohon pendapatnya ya. silahkan review untuk memberikan tanggapanmu.

**Review please, kritik dan saran di persilahkan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Jodoh!

**Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**Story by levina-rukaruka**

**Warning: OoC max, Typo (s), OC, yg tulis miring isi tulisan, dst…**

**[**DLDR!**]**

**[**Need No Flame Reviews**]

* * *

**

"**Tch, memangnya ini wahana permainan, ya?" **

Karena tidak yakin, Hiruma dan Mamori membaca ulang tulisan pada papan tersebut. Dan karena masih tidak yakin juga, mereka mengulangnya kembali, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, tulisannya tidak berubah, dan mereka tidak salah baca.

Tulisan yang mencolok tersebut bernar-benar membuat Hiruma kesal. Apa maksudnya menyuruhku dan si manajer sialan ini untuk mengikuti permainan sialan ini? Batinnya.

Kalau tugas ini sudah selesai akan kubakar bangunan sialan ini, pikir Hiruma. Yaah, sebenarnya cuma Hirumanya saja yang berlebihan. Bagi beberapa pasangan, permainan –yang tidak mirip permainan- ini sangat menarik! Begini tulisan di papan tersebut;

_Selamat datang di _Purple House! \(^^)/

_Anda ragu dengan pasangan anda? Atau ingin tahu apakah pasangan kamu sekarang adalah jodohmu atau bukan? Kalian bisa temukan di dalam sini._

_Dapatkan tips-tips hangat dalam menjalin hubungan, dan mengetahui apakah mimpi kalian bisa terkabul atau tidak. _

_Apabila gagal, uang kembali 100% dijamin, manjur! _(^^)d

_**Khusus untuk pasangan muda yang siap menikah.**_

Tulisan itu benar-benar mencolok. Hurufnya yang bercetak miring dengan background berwarna-warni.

Apa-apaan ini? Entah aku yang sial atau sial yang selalu mengikutiku, hidupku benar-benar suram. Minggu-minggu terakhir yang harusnya menyenangkan malah berubah. Kalau aku meminjam kata-kata Mr. Don, ini menyedihkan, pikir Mamori.

"Oi, manajer sialan," panggil Hiruma, "beneran mau masuk nih?"

Mamori menghela napas tak lega, tak tenang, dan tak senang. "Yaah, tentu saja. Kalau bukan tugas juga aku tidak mau."

"Oi, oi, oi, disini tertulis untuk pasangan sialan yang siap menikah lho," ujar Hiruma sambil menunjuk-tunjuk deretan kalimat tersebut.

Mamori memutar matanya sebal. "Memang. Lalu, Ada masalah?"

Hiruma menggertakan giginya, tentu saja ia tidak mau masuk ke dalam karena ia harus menjaga imej-nya sebagai _akuma_ yang dapat menaklukan orang untuk dijadikan budak, bukan menaklukan gadis untuk dijadikan isteri.

"Masalah besar buatku, manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma. Kemudian matanya melirik Mamori dengan jahil, "jangan-jangan, kau tidak keberatan masuk gara-gara kau mau tahu kalau aku ini jodohmu atau bukan, ya? Kekeke…"

BUGH!

"Akh!" Hiruma mengerang, karena perutnya terhantam sesuatu yang memiliki gagang panjang, dan memiliki rambut-rambut kasar di bawahnya, benda itu adalah sapu!

"Bicara sekali lagi, isi perutmu akan keluar!" ujar Mamori dengan nada akan-kucabik-cabik-tubuhmu. Terlihat ada empat sudut siku-siku di kepalanya, yang menandakan kalau ia marah.

Lalu tanpa memperdulikan Hiruma yang meneriaki-nya dengan geram, Mamori melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan yang disebut _'Purple House'_ itu.

Dalam hati Mamori juga ia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh karena tindakannya yang terkesan, 'demi nilai aku akan melakukan apapun.'

Mamori menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras dan menyebabkan terdengar bunyi debuman di tanah. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan pasti sudah membanting pintunya kalau Hiruma tak menahan pintu itu.

Di dalam bangunan tersebut gelap, dingin, dan terdengar bunyi-bunyian aneh. Bulu kuduk Mamori berdiri yang menandakan kalau ia ketakutan. Ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hiruma.

Mereka berjalan berdua, berdampingan sampai menemukan sebuah ruang tertutup tirai dengan percahayaan yang remang-remang. Terlihat seseorang di dalamnya. Hiruma dan Mamori pun menghampiri ruangan tersebut.

GREEEEK…

Hiruma mendorong kayu lapuk yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Orang sialan macam apa yang hidup di tempat menjijikan seperti ini? Pikir Hiruma sambil membayangkan seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah berpoleskan make up menor ala ibu-ibu.

"Aaah, kalian datang juga, Hiruma-_san_, Mamori-_san_," sura seseorang terdengar.

Bingo! Pasti orang sialan tersebut ibu-ibu, pikir Hiruma lagi.

"Ah! Hebat! Kau tahu dari mana nama kami?" Mamori yang kagum langsung membuka tirai, dan berdiri menghadap seseorang.

Seorang wanita tua, dengan wajah kriput dan dandanan ala anak muda. Rambut keriting biru tuanya terurai dan mata onyxnya tajam.

Tch, sialan salah perkiraan, batin Hiruma. Ia menyusul Mamori dan duduk di sebelah Mamori yang berdiri.

"Insting," wanita tua itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Mamori bergidig.

"Nah silahkan duduk, Mamori_-san_," wanita tersebut berujar, "sekarang kemarikan tanganmu."

Mamori mengulurkan tangannya. Wanita tersebut berjengit membuat Mamoti ketakutan.

"A-ada yang salah nenek―" omongan Mamori terpotong.

"Nona, _please_…," Mamori membulatkan matanya kaget.

Tentu saja dia kaget. Demi rambut gimbal Agon! Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan keriput minta dipanggil 'Nona' yang benar saja!

"Kekeke… Uso Tsuki. Umurmu lima puluh delapan tahun dan meminta manajer sialan ini untuk memanggilmu nona?" tawa Hiruma menggema membahana keseluruh ruangan.

Wanita tersebut— Uso Tsuki menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan datarnya seolah berkata bukan-urusanmu-anak-muda. Dan tawa Hiruma baru bisa berhenti setelah lima menit Uso tsuki menatapnya begitu.

"Ah, err… No-nona, tidak usah dengarkan dia, ayo mulai!" ujar Mamori yang sudah tidak sabar.

Tadi dia yang bilang tidak mau masuk. Sekarang dia yang semangat, batin Hiruma.

Uso Tsuki mulai meraba telapak tangan Mamori.

"Kalian nekat juga, ya. Padahal kalian masih muda lho, tapi sudah mau cepat-cepat menikah, fufufu… jadi iri deh," ujar Uso Tsuki sambil tertawa jahil.

Wajah Mamori memerah padam. Hiruma dam dengan wajah cuek seperti biasa. Padahal di dalam hatinya, ia sudah merencanakan penembakan masal terhadap nenek tua ini.

"Tapi," Uso Tsuki melepaskan tangan Mamori, "aku ngerti kok alasan Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san datang kesini."

Uso Tsuki tersenyum hangat, ia menaruh tangannya yang keriput dia atas meja, dan menatap Mamori lekat-lekat.

"Sekarang aku mau tanya. Tolong jawab yang jujur, ya!" Hiruma dan Mamori mengangguk. –walaupun sebenarnya Hiruma ogah untuk mengangguk-

"Menurutmu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pasanganmu?" tanya Uso Tsuki.

"Kami bukan pasangan!" seru Mamori dan Hiruma kompak. Uso Tsuki bertepuk tangan heboh seolah Hiruma dan Mamori melakukan sesuatu yang luar bisa. Wajahnya seperti mau bilang 'BRAVO! BRAVO!'

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu dong, say," ujar Uso Tsuki sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ugh, baiklah. Hiruma_-kun_ itu menyebalkan," jawab Mamori seadanya. Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya gadis cantik ini berbohong. Hanya saja ia tak menyadarinya.

"Kekeke, menurutku menajer sialan ini cantik juga."

BLUSH… wajah Mamori memerah. Pasti cuma bercanda, iya pasti cuma bercanda, pikir Mamori.

Mamori benar-benar malu, rasanya ia ingin sekali terjun ke jurang dan mati. Lalu masuk neraka, dan bertemu dengan banyak Hiruma—ehm salah, bertemu dengan banyak iblis.

"Wow! Fufufu… menarik. Nah, satu pertanyaan lagi. Kalau kalian bisa memilih bagaimana jalan hidup kalian, apa yang akan menjadi pilihan kalian?" tanya Uso lagi. Sekarang ia mengeluarkan cokelat berbentuk capung dari kantongnya.

"Kekeke, aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik," jawab Hiruma dengan nada yang santai.

"Alasannya?" tanya Uso antusias.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hiruma datar.

Mamori tersenyum kecil, sekasar apapun dia, pasti punya sisi lembut, pikir Mamori.

"Kalau aku, jalan yang aku pilih adalah jalan yang sekarang aku lewati," Mamori menjawab dengan mantap.

"Karena kalau aku berjalan di jalan yang berbeda dari yang sekarang, pasti nanti aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Hiruma_-kun_…," ujar Mamori. Suaranya melembut, "dan teman-temanku yang lain," tambah Mamori.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Kurasa tidak usah kuberi tahu juga hasil akhirnya juga kalian sudah tahu, 'kan?" tanya Uso. Ia tersenyum hangat, Mamori pun begitu.

"Ya, aku memang sudah tahu," kata Mamori. Hiruma memandangi wajah Mamori dengan serius.

"Yah, ternyata kalian memang berjodoh," ucap Uso santai sambil nyengir dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Mamori tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hiruma bengong, mulutnya setengah terbuka, dan matanya membulat.

**.**

Hening.

**Satu detik kemudian**: semua dalam posisi yang sama.

**Tiga detik kemudian**: Hiruma menutup mulutnya.

**Enam detik kemudian**: alis Mamori berkedut. Dan senyum Mamori berangsur-angsur menghilang

**Sembilan detik kemudian**: Mamori berpikir mundur, Hiruma mulai menunjukkan wajah horornya.

**Dua belas detik kemudian**: empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi keduanya.

**Pada dua belas detik yang sama**: Hiruma dan Mamori menatap Uso.

.

.

.

SIIIIIIIING…..

.

.

.

"APANYA YANG JODOH HAAAH?" teriak Mamori dan Hiruma bersamaan, dan sukses membuat nenek tua tersebut terjungkal kebelakang.

"He-hei, santai aja kali," seru Uso sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa cenat-cenut.

"Tch, pembohong* bodoh sialan. Jangan bicara yang macam-macam!" ancam Hiruma sambil mengusung senjatanya ke wajah nenek keriput tersebut.

"Hi-Hiruma_-kun,_ sudah…," kata Mamori sambil menurunkan senjata Hiruma.

"Aku tidak bohong! Di telapak tangan gadis itu tertulis bahwa masa depan kalian sama seperti apa yang dimimpikan Mamori-san. Kalian berjodoh, dan kalian akan menikah," jelas Uso.

Hiruma menggeram. Mamori terdiam. Sebenarnya entah kenapa, hati Mamori merasa bahagia. Siapa pun tolong lempar aku ke jurang karena aku mulai gila! Jerit Mamori di dalam hatinya.

"Kau… tahu dari mana tentang mimpi itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Insting!" jawab Uso sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Reaksinya seperti yang tadi.

"Apa-apaan nenek tua ini? Masih percaya pada hal bodoh seperti itu," kata Hiruma sebal.

"Kau juga. Dari garis matamu terlihat jelas kalau kau menyukainya," Uso menunjuk-tunjuk Mamori dengan tangannya yang berlumuran cokelat. "Apalagi tadi kau bilang dia cantik."

Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal mengatakannya pada nenek sialan ini, cih! Pikir Hiruma geram. Padahal tadi cuma pura-pura, pikir Hiruma lagi.

"Ya ya ya. terserah kau lah. Manajer sialan, ayo pergi," Hiruma menarik –atau bisa dibilang menyeret- Mamori agar pergi dari tempat-terkutuk-yang-menjijikan itu.

"Ooh, satu lagi! kalau sudah menikah, jangan terlalu menuruti kemauanmu ya, Hiruma_-san._ Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, fufufufu," seru Uso Tsuki.

"Jaa~ semoga kalian tetap bahagiaa~!" dengan tampang nenek-nenek tanpa dosa Uso Tsuki melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

**::

* * *

**

"BRAK" Mamori menjatuhkan sekota alat-alat menulis yang baru saja ia beli saat mereka mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli permen karet Hiruma.

"Buat apa sih itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengacak-acak isi kotak tersebut.

"Untuk membuat ringkasan tentang permainan tadi," jawab Mamori sambil mengambil selembar kertas dan pensil.

"Memangnya disuruh, ya?" tanya Hiruma sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya, dan berbaring. Mereka (Hiruma dan mamori) sedang berada di sebuah bukit yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Untuk jaga-jaga, Hiruma. Siapa tau bisa untuk nilai tambahan," jawab Mamori.

"Oh," respon Hiruma. Mamori mendelik melihat Hiruma yang sedang santai-santai sementara dirinya menulis ringkasan tugas.

"Hiruma_-kuuun._ Jangan tiduran! Bantu aku, ayo!" omel Mamori wajahnya seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang menghabiskan sekotak kue sus kesukaannya.

"Cerewet. Seperti apa kau saat jadi ibu nanti, heh?" kata Hiruma seraya bangun dan menghampiri Mamori.

"Mou! Kau juga, bagaimana jadinya anakku kalau ayahnya menyebalkan sepertimu!" seru Mamori kesal. Ehm… sepertinya ada yang janggal.

Telinga elf Hiruma bergerak-gerak. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, seringai jahil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kekeke… ternyata kau benar-benar mengharapkan mimpi itu terkabul, ya? Kekeke," kekeh Hiruma. Mamori mengerenyit. APA? Memangnya apa yang kukatakan? Pikir Mamori. Oh sayang… kenapa selama di cerita ini kau selalu telat berpikir? #ditabok.

_Oh my_… Aaaaaaa! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu? Sambil memikirkan kata-katanya Mamori menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahya merah, dan itu membuat Hiruma makin bernafsu untuk menggodanya.

"Kekeke, tenang saja istri sialan, aku tidak akan mengajarkan hal-hal buruk pada anak kita, kok!" kata Hiruma sambil merangkul Mamori.

Ooou! Hiruma memelukku, memanggilku istri sialan, dan… dan… dan… Kyaaa! Mamori jadi histeris sendiri. Wajahnya bertambah merah, dan memanas! Ingin rasanya ia mengambil pompa, lalu memompa dirinya sampai menggelembung, dan diterbangkan ke angkasa oleh angin dan tak pernah muncul di bumi lagi.

"Hiruma_-kun_, berhenti menggodaku!" seru Mamori sambil melepaskan Hiruma.

"Kenapa memangnya, istri sialan?" tanya Hiruma ia membuat wajahnya seperti tampang orang yang sedang kecewa.

"Aku BUKAN istrimu! Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu," ujar Mamori galak.

"Kekeke… yayaya, lagi pula aku juga **belum** mau menikah denganmu." Sahut Hiruma.

Mamori hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil terus menulis ringkasannya.

* * *

**::

* * *

**

"Tujuh poin sudah kubuat. Sekarang tinggal hasil akhirnya. Kau yang buat ya?" pinta Mamori.

Hiruma mengambil kertas ringkasan itu, dan membacanya. tapi tiba-tiba, raut wajah Hiruma berubah ngeri.

"Hei, hei," panggil Hiruma. "Aku tidak mau mengerjakan yang ini!"

Mamori melotot, "kau!" serunya. "Aku sudah menulis tujuh poin sedangkan kau belum mengerjakan satu pun. Pokoknya yang terakhir itu tugasmu!"

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan yang ini, manajer bodoh. Ini memalukan!" balas Hiruma tak kalah ngotot dari Mamori.

"Tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya yang tulis poin tentang hasil akhir itu Hiruma_-kun_!" Mamori berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pohon besar yang ada di belakang Hiruma.

"Tch. Kalau kita benar-benar menikah aku tidak mau menaruh nama keluargaku dibelakang nama anak kita," cetus Hiruma.

"Hah? Dasar setan jelek!"

"Manajer bau!"

"Mou! Tukang ngintip!"

"Monster kue sus."

"Mou! Menyebalkaaaan!"

"KEKEKE…."

* * *

**::**

**

* * *

**

Selama lima menit yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hiruma. Kenapa? Karena ia harus menulis satu buah poin yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan. Dan karena tidak mau telinganya sakit gara-gara teriakan Mamori, ia terpaksa mengerjakannya. Berikut isi poinnya.

_8. Nenek sialan itu mengatakan bahwa aku, dan manajer sialan itu… tch, berjodoh. (puas kau!)_

"Haah, selesai. Kau harus membayar ini semua manajer sialan!" desis Hiruma. Ia tidak menengok untuk melihat Mamori yang sedari tadi duduk bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Begitu selesai menulis, Hiruma langsung membaringkan dirinya, dan menatap langit yang mendung.

Tadi itu tidak buruk juga, pikirnya.

Hiruma memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kehidupannya selama di SMU sangatlah menyenangkan. Ia bertemu dengan para pejuang Devil Bats, melakukan hal-hal gila lainnya, dan yang terpenting… ia bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang menurutnya benar-benar membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun Hiruma akui orang itu sejuta kali lebih menyebalkan dari dirinya. Menurut Hiruma lho…

Dia adalah dia. Dia adalah wanita itu―

(―Manajer sialannya….)

"Hei, manajer sialan," Hiruma memanggil. "Mungkin ini terdengan _absurd _tapi… aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan…," ia berhenti sejenak, dan mengambil nafas. "kalau nanti kau tidak ada… maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa menyuruh-nyuruh dan mengejekmu. Jadi, mungkin kau bisa menjadi manajer pribadiku. Hn, gimana? Kau mau atau tidak?"

.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Hiruma tetap menunggu.

.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian, masih tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hiruma mulai kesal, dan sambil bersungut-sungut menghampiri Mamori yang…

"Tidur?"

Sialan, sudah susah-susah aku mengetakannya sekarang dia malah tidur? Cih! Batin Hiruma.

Rupanya karena angin sejuk berhembus, membuat Mamori merasa mengatuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Hiruma berjongkok, dan menekan-nekan pipi Mamori. "Oi, bangun manajer sialan!"

Tapi –mungkin- karena lelah, Mamori tetap memejamkan matanya. Hiruma berdecak kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal. Mamori susah sekali dibangunkan padahal sekarang langit begitu mendung, dan sebentar lagi hujan. Dan tentu saja mereka harus pulang agar tidak kehujanan.

Tapi yang terjadi, Mamori malah tertidur dengan pulas. Untuk sedetik Hiruma sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan Mamori, membiarkan gadis itu kehujanan. Tapi –sekali lagi, mungkin- setan tampan ini sedang ingin berbaik hati pada manajer-nya, jadi ia menggendong Mamori di punggungnya, dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

"Mmm… baunya enaaak~" gumam Mamori dalam tidurnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Hiruma.

Kekeke… pasti sekarang dia sedang bermimpi tentang kue menjijikan itu. Pikir Hiruma.

Hiruma berjalan dengan tenang, sampai tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur dan membuatnya harus berlari.

Tch, hujan sialan! Ribet nih, kalau lari sambil bawa orang. Berat lagi si manajer sialan ini. Pikirnya geram. Oou… jangan salahkan hujan, dong. Kan kau sendiri yang punya intuisi untuk menggendongnya, fufufu…

* * *

**::

* * *

**

Cuit… cuit… cuit…

Cicit burung mewarnai pagi hari yang sejuk. Matahari perlahan-lahan mulai menunjukkan sinarnya yang terang. Pertanda bagi sang ayam jantan untuk mulai melaksanakan ritual paginya untuk membangunkan manusia-manusia yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Seorang gadis mulai membuka matanya. Kemudian, duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bau-bauan mint yang menyegarkan dan suasana hitam-merah menyambutnya, seolah sang gadis ―Anezaki Mamori― merasa tidak berada di kamarnya.

—Atau jangan-jangan… ia memang tak ada di kamarnya.

Jangan-jangan…—

_"HIRUMA-KUUUN_!"

**[Chapter 2: Jodoh? End]**

**Ket: *Uso Tsuki berasal dari kata Usotsuki yang berarti "pembohong".**

Yaha! Setelah bersakit-sakit dahulu, update-nya kemudian…

Wah, maaf saya nggak bisa cepet update. Kondisi saya drop pasca oprasi. Beneran deh, sampe-sampe saya hampir lupa rasanya bernapas lega, hmm… #curcol.

Ah, gak usah banyak omong, langsung saja ke sesi FAQ buat yang nggak login karna yang login sudah saya balas lewat PM ^^d

Q1: ada sambungan ke x? (by: GoGochan)

A1: A-ano, itu saya nggak ngerti maksud pertanyaannya jadi saya bingung mau jawab apa -_-v

Q2: itu permainan apa? Ramalan ya? (by: Sezru d'Luffer)

A2: Waw! Kamu udah nebak duluan, hebat! Hhe… benar sekali jawabanmu. Makasih yaa.

Q3: Permainan apa itu? (by: DarkAngelYouichi)

A3: Sudah terbahas, huehehe… makasih udah review ^^

Huehehe, special thanks untuk: **Asuka Nakamura/Zero-Nobody/ Nicha Youichi/ Mikado Kanzaki/ Haru/ DrakAngelYouichi/ Lop u all/ Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara/ Ochibi de Mornin'Star/ Iin cka you-nii/ L-The-MyStEri0uS/ BloodStained B-Rabbit/ Mitama 134666/ Sezru d'Luffer/ Uchiha Sakura97/ one-of-a-lot-hiruma's-fans/ GoGochan/ undine-yaha/ mayraa. **Yang sudah meriview di chapter sebelumnya. Love you all ^^

Dan khusus untuk Mikado Kanzaki, saya nggak bisa bikin Mamori nggak sama Hiruma. Hehe, maaf ya. kalo nggak berkenan, saya bener-bener minta maaf.

Nah, akhir kata….

Review please, kritik dan saran dipersilahkan…


End file.
